Home assistant (HA) devices can provide users with valuable information. Typically, a user speaks a trigger word or phrase in order to activate an HA device. For instance, a user may say “OK computer” or “Hey device” to trigger the HA device to transition to a command or query listening mode. The HA device may then listen to a query or command stated by the user and the HA may take some action in response to the query or command. This may include accessing a remote service to attempt to determine an answer to the user's query. As an example, a user may ask the HA device about the weather and the HA device may access an Internet-based weather service to obtain local weather information. While an HA device can provide a user with significant functionality, many common arrangements may be inherently limited since such devices can only listen to the user and the user's environment.